Captured
by littlewerewolf
Summary: Remus has been captured by Fenrir Grayback and locked up in a basement. He also meets a girl who has been held hostage for over 7 years. How will he cope away from his family and friends. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

**Captured **

**A/N Hiyaz, well this is my second fic so please review. Say what ya want I don't care just review please. Thank you :-)**

"Remus can you go down the shop and get us some milk 'cause we've ran out, and I want a cup of cocoa before I hit the hay," Nymphadora Tonks shouted to her fiancé from the kitchen of their very small house. A lanky man with very shabby robes appeared at the door. He looked quite young but he had a few grey hairs from the stress of being a werewolf and his face looked very ill indeed.

"Yeah alright whatever" Remus Lupin replied taking some pound coins off the table. The problem with living in a muggle neighbourhood was that Remus always had to carry to types of money in his pocket, wizard money and muggle money. He put his well worn shoes on and walked out of the front door. Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table listening to WN radio, the wizarding network. She yawned loudly and brushed her long pink hair out of her face with a sigh. She stopped suddenly to listen carefully to the radio…

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a shocking news report," Tonks sat bolt upright as the radio presenter's voice echoed through the kitchen. "Sources inside the ministry have revealed that their have been a number of sightings of Fenrir Grayback and some other known death eaters wandering the streets of London. The Wizarding community, in and around London, has been put on red alert and have been told to stay indoors as Grayback is a known werewolf. In other news…"

"SHIT," Tonks shouted slipping her shoes on and running outside to look for her fiancé. _"He can't have gone far in the space of 3 minutes,_" She thought She ran down the street clutching her wand in tightly in her pocket.

Meanwhile Remus was walking down Foxglove Avenue, it was dark and Remus could hardly see a thing. In the distance Remus could just about see a dark hooded figure with a long black cloak on. He carried on walking, unaware who the figure was. The was a yell of "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" and Remus collapsed on the floor unable to move an inch. The dark figure came closer.

"Well, well, well Lupin we meet again," it said with a sneer.

**A/N sorry it was so short and a bit boring but what did you think please review and let me know your opinion. Thanks bye :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Locked up**

**A/N Hiyaz again everyone, I'm so tired I just had to do 3 essays for homework. Well next chapter's up hope you like it.**

Remus awoke in a dingy basement, a girl in the corner of the room was watching over him. She had long red hair and she was extremely thin. Although she was pale and ill looking Remus noticed she was stunningly pretty. She got up slowly and walked over to him. When she drew herself up to full height she was very tall but she looked so weak it was as if a light breeze would blow her over.

"You alright mate," she said anxiously.

"Where am I?" Remus replied.

"Locked up in Fenrir Grayback's basement, what's ya name anyway?"

"Remus Lupin."

"I'm Tasha Roberts, what did they want you for anyway?"

"What do you mean what did they want me for?"

"They must have wanted you for something; they wanted me because I'm fantastic at transfiguration. Mind you I didn't get much chance to practise, the basterds kidnapped me when I was 12 and snapped my wand in half so I didn't go to school for more than 1 year."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be we're in the same boat now remember and besides you'll get used to it after a while. Anyway I'm digging a tunnel underground to try and escape. With a little help it could be finished in erm… say 'bout a year's time."

"A YEAR," Remus shouted.

"Shhh keep ya voice they might hear us. Yes a year can't go any faster than that mate there's about 5 miles of soil and rock to dig up under here and then there's 2 miles of piping to crawl through after that."

"Piping?"

"Yeah big enough for a person to crawl through and…

Suddenly the door flung open and 2 unrecognisable figures appeared at the door they were wearing black cloaks and gold death eater masks.

"Roberts the boss wants to see you," one of them boomed.

"Well tough cause I ay movin'. Tell the basted if he wants to see me he can come here"

Remus now had a different view of Tasha first he thought she was weak now he thought she was quite brave. He would never dream of saying something like that to a death eater.

"I don't like your attitude Roberts maybe we should teach you some manners. CRUCIO." **(A/N hope I spelt that right LOL) **

Tasha collapsed on the floor screaming in pain. Remus just stared he didn't dare do anything about it encase they did it to him as well. Did this make him a coward? He didn't know. The screaming stopped "Okay," she gasped "I'll see him."

The 2 Death Eaters dragged her out of the door and slammed it shut behind them, Remus heard the key turn in the lock and he was alone in the basement. He had a proper look around. The stone floor was filthy; there was no bed at all, there were claw marks in the door where a werewolf had obviously been trying to get out and the only light source in the room was a greasy looking lamp in the corner which hardly seemed to be emitting any light at all. If Tasha was 12 when Grayback kidnapped her how old was she now 17 maybe 18 he didn't know, all he knew was that she was too young to be cooped up in a dingy basement with only him for company. She was also very thin did this mean they didn't feed her often enough? Was she starving to death? Remus didn't know why he cared that much, it's not like he knew her properly anyway but I suppose to be a Lupin you have to be kind and caring he thought to himself. Tasha had also said that it would take a year to escape even with help from someone. This meant he would have to spend a year away from his fiancé and his wedding was in a few months time he would surely miss it. With his head deep in thought he fell asleep in the middle of the room.

----------

Meanwhile a very battered and bruised Tasha had been to see Grayback where she had been assaulted and raped but while living in the house of Fenrir Grayback this seemed to happen often.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that chapter please review and let me know what you think of it. Thanks bye :-)**


End file.
